1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card games. Specifically, this invention teaches a portable multi-player card game having a unique set of playing cards, a system for storing game pieces and game cards, a unique system of determining scores, and a method of score keeping. The present invention may be enjoyed by card game enthusiasts who travel often or otherwise require game portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of playing card games, particularly cribbage, which use cards and scoring boards for scoring points are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,577 discloses a game of cribbage and method of playing the same for adding an additional element of strategy to cribbage. This patent teaches a game board having a predetermined path for scoring points and a deck of cards for use in playing cards in accordance with traditional rules of cribbage, adding minor variations.
Further examples of prior patents in the general area of cribbage-type card games are outlined below. Each of these references is incorporated by reference for its supporting teachings:    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,714 to Kester discloses an ornamental design for a combined game board and chip holder;
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,638 to Levy et al. discloses an ornamental design for a combination chip and card holder and scorer therefor;    U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,920 to Moradinia discloses an ornamental design for a combined game board and container;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,671 to Batchelder discloses a combined case and cribbage board;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,106 to Fink discloses a method of manufacturing a scoring board;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,324 to Vanderpool discloses a score-keeping-with-carry score board;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,883 to Brewer discloses a cribbage game; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,637 to Strunk discloses a portable folding board game.
Each of these prior patents disclose improvements in the general area of games. However, none of the foregoing references disclose a portable multi-player card game having a unique set of playing cards and a unique system for scoring and keeping track of score. Most of the prior art patents are variations on common and well known cribbage rules, not able to provide a new and uniquely challenging method of playing cards.